


Falling into Seduction: Act II

by kyoselflove



Series: Falling into Seduction [2]
Category: Jrock, Lycaon (Band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Original Mythology, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mia finds out that his best friend Koichi is missing, he tries to seek out clues to his whereabouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It continued to baffle him how no one seemed to care that his best friend Koichi had vanished without a trace. Even his parents didn’t seem to upset, saying, ‘Oh he probably just ran away.’ Mia scoffed out loud at the thought; no way Koichi wouldn’t just leave him behind. The last time he saw Koichi he was acting rather weird, but it didn’t mean he would just up and run away. Besides, a week had already passed, how could Koichi possibly be out there by himself for that long?

A nudge to his side brought him out of his scattered thoughts. “Do you always stare at your food with such intensity?” A fellow classmate, Tsuzuku, great just what he needed, this guy followed him around like a lovesick puppy.

Giving the older teen a look of disbelief, he whined, “What do you want?”

Sitting across him, Tsuzuku grinned, “You looked like you could use some company. Where’s Bambi?” Noticing that Tsuzuku didn’t have any lunch, Mia thought, maybe he thought he was to cool to eat with everyone else. Looking down at his food, he groaned, not feeling the least bit hungry.

“He’s missing, didn’t you hear?” Mia snapped, getting up to dispose of his food and far away from the other student.

Feeling a gentle grip on his arm, Mia turned around annoyed, “Will you leave me alone?”

“Are you looking for him? I can help.” Tsuzuku released his arm as the other students in the cafeteria started to stare at the commotion. Mia seriously doubted that Tsuzuku could help him, but he honestly needed any help he could get. Yanking Tsuzuku into the empty hallway Mia looked at him in all seriousness, “Help how?”

Tsuzuku stuttered for a moment, looking confused, “I don’t know.” Mia sighed and tried to walk away but Tsuzuku spoke up again, “Wait! Maybe we should start to when you last saw him. What do you remember?”

Leaning against the nearby locker, Mia pursed his lips and returned into deep thought. “He wasn’t in class so I figured he was skipping so I went to his house.” Mia recalled the day; Koichi had dyed the top of his hair pink and looked paler than usual. “He was standoffish. I thought that Yuuki might have rejected him because he was all infatuated with him.” He stopped, how could he have been so unobservant?

“Yuuki.” Mia whispered.

Tsuzuku stood closer to him, “What?”

“Yuuki, he hasn’t been in school either. Maybe he knows something!” Mia said excitedly, feeling closer to finding Koichi.

Tsuzuku broke his sprit down, “Or maybe he’s missing too.”

Right, he missed that. If that were the case, he wouldn’t know what to do. He felt like he was about to cry, banging his head on the locker and lip quivering, “I’m never going to see Koichi again.”

Again Tsuzuku made another move closer, “Hey, relax. Where does Yuuki live?”

Mia pushed himself off the locker, “I don’t know.”

“I know how we can find out.” Tsuzuku grinned; Mia realized then that the guy wasn’t so bad looking. But he was still a pain in his ass. Letting out a sigh, Mia gave up, “And how is that?”

“Break into the school records to find Yuuki’s address.” Tsuzuku said simply, giving a shrug.

Leaning his head back on the locker, he contemplated Tsuzuku’s idea. “That’s a bit extreme isn’t it?”

“Do you want to see Bambi again or not?” Mia figured it was the only way, the police didn’t seem to be doing anything about it, and Tsu did have a reputation that could prove his breaking and entering skills.

“Fine. When do we do it?” He huffed out, moving away from the locker to stand directly in front of Tsuzuku.

“Tonight, school is usually empty by dark.” Tsu put his finger under Mia’s chin, lifting his face, “Don’t worry, we won’t get caught.”

Smacking away the other’s hand, Mia scowled, “Will you cut it out?”

“I can’t help it, you are so damn beautiful.” Tsuzuku inched closer, Mia instinctively stepped back, but it was no use as Tsuzuku back him up against a wall. “If I help you with this, you owe me a kiss.”

“What?” Mia pushed the other away, “Fuck off!” His body was screaming at him to run away and forget this, but his mind told him to get over it and accept the offer. “Fine.”

Tsuzuku smiled wide; “There we go, so I’ll meet you at the school later, okay?”

He just smiled in agreement, hoping he wouldn’t regret his decision later. After spending the rest of the day in class, where he found himself unable to sit still, he was to excited about tonight, he went home to change out of his school uniform. Settling on tight jeans and a black hoodie with comfortable running shoes, just in case.

Mia stood nearby the school, leaning on the gate fence, trying not to look suspicious but felt he was failing in every aspect. Not too much longer, Tsuzuku was strutting along the sidewalk in all black, also clad in a hoodie with the hood over his eyes. When he stood by his side, Mia couldn’t help but laugh, “Could we look more skeptical?”

“We have to blend in with the night, right?” Tsuzuku smirked, then he scaled the fence like it was nothing, jumping over to the other side.

Clenching his fingers around the metal fence, Mia tried to put his feet into the small openings as he climbed but fell down, the fence making a loud rattle. At the sound, Mia glanced around making sure no one was there to hear it. “Do you need some help babe?” Tsu said, brushing his fingers over Mia’s that were still holding on to the metal.

“I’m fine!” Removing his hands, he looked for a better option. Seeing a brick pillar, he decided to use that as support and climb over the fence. Eventually, after a few more failed attempts, Mia made it over. He found Tsuzuku smoking a cigarette as he leaned next to the already unlocked entrance to the school.

“Nice of you to have finally made it.” Tsuzuku said sarcastically, flicking the cigarette into the school’s yard.

“Shut up.” Mia huffed out as he walked inside the dark school. His accomplice in crime let out a laugh then they went straight to the administration’s office. Not entirely happy with the hand that Tsuzuku kept placing on his lower back, Mia picked up the pace, ready for this to be over with.

Digging through the file cabinets that Tsuzuku so expertly pick locked, Mia finally found Yuuki’s file. “Here it is!” Mia skimmed through the files until he found the address to Yuuki’s home. He typed the address into his phone then made sure to put the file away where he found it. “Okay, let’s go.”

Tsuzuku grabbed his arm when he tried to leave, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“What?” Mia blinked. What now?

With a bit of force, Tsuzuku pulled him into an embrace, lips hovering over his. “You owe me a kiss.” Of course, there was only one thing on this guy’s mind.

“We are breaking and entering. You really think it is a good idea to just sit here and have a make out session?” Mia said as he struggled to get out of the death grip of a hug.

“Oh? Does that mean when we leave here you are going to make out with me?” Tsuzuku raised an eyebrow. Inwardly cursing at himself, Mia realized his mistake.

“No you idiot! I was just saying—Never mind, let’s go before someone finds out!” He slapped Tsu almost playfully on the chest, finally being freed. Together they quickly made their quiet escape.

Once they were a few blocks away from the school, Mia grabbed Tsuzuku crashing their lips together in a hasty and clumsy kiss. When he tried to pull away, Tsuzuku kept him in place with a hand on the back of his head. Feeling Tsu’s tongue lick over his lips gave him a most unwanted pleasurable feeling. Tsuzuku took ahold of his ass and gave it a squeeze, making him gasp and put his hands against Tsu’s shoulders but instead of pushing him away he just let them rest there. The result of his gasp had ended up with Tsuzuku’s tongue slipping inside.

Mia couldn’t help but let out a soft mew as their kiss became deeper, with his inexperience he just mimicked Tsuzuku’s movements. He was dimly aware of the cars that drove pass them but decided to taste of Tsuzuku; which consisted of cigarettes and cherries, was more important. Why did he taste like cherry? That seemed so weird to Mia. Wait a minute!

Giving Tsuzuku a harsh shove, Mia stepped backwards and snapped, “What the fuck? I said a kiss. Not tongue and all…that!”

Tsuzuku gave him his signature smirk again, “Didn’t seem like you minded it.”

“I can’t deal with your insatiable desires while Koichi is out there somewhere!” He held out his arms wide, just to prove his point. Without waiting for Tsuzuku to reply with some kind of overly sexy comment, Mia turned on his heels and continued down the sidewalk, heading to Yuuki’s house.

He knew the place wasn’t far so he just stayed on foot, Mia could feel Tsuzuku walking behind him, keeping his distance. Choosing to ignore him for now, Mia concentrated on what he would ask Yuuki when he got there. That was if Yuuki was there. Yuuki missing also was a good possibility.

When he approached the house, a light was on in front, or Yuuki was not missing at all. Standing in front of the door, Tsuzuku stood beside him silent. Mia knocked on the door and waited.

When the door opened, it was not Yuuki. It was a man with short brown hair and with multiple piercings in his face. “Is Yuuki here?” Mia asked, peeking through the door to look inside, noticing the house was a mess but mostly vacant.

“Yuuki doesn’t live here.” The man spoke with a deep hoarse voice.

Did that mean that Yuuki moved and didn’t update his school file? Wait, the way the man said it made it seem liked he knew Yuuki. “Do you know where Yuuki is?” Mia’s voice came out desperate.

“Why do you want to know?” The man asked, definitely hiding something. Mia felt a surge of excitement go through him, he was becoming closer to finding Koichi, and he could feel it.

“I thought that he might know where my friend is. They both went missing around the same time. Well, Koichi is missing.” Mia rambled on, hoping that the pierced man would slip something up.

“Koichi?” The man frowned at the name, did that mean he knew where Koichi was? Mia couldn’t hold his tongue, “You know him?” He said hopeful to hear good news, and not the bad, which he kept out of his mind.

Instead of receiving a verbal answer, the man started to close the door shut. While Mia remained stunned, Tsuzuku took the chance and stuck his boot in the door. Catching the other off guard, Tsuzuku slammed the door back with his fist, causing it to smack right into the man’s face, drawing blood.

Tsuzuku took the pierced man by the neck, and with a growl he said, “Where is Koichi?”

Mia overcame his shock and ran inside to where Tsu was holding the man by his throat, who seemed rather calm with the whole situation. “Tsuzuku! What are you doing?”

“Getting the information you want babe.” Tsuzuku said with ease, giving that smirk again. Mia really wished he would stop doing that.

Next thing he knew, Tsuzuku was slung against the wall and fell to the floor with a groan. Mia looked at the pierced man with a new fear, his once brown hair had turned bright blue and claws extending from his fingertips. Eyes glowing dark purple, what was happening?

Mia fell on his ass, stuttering as the once man came closer, “What the…fuck?” All hopeful thoughts of Koichi still being alive felt all the sudden very slim.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia scrambled to his knees and crawled over to Tsu, wanting to make sure he was still alive. “Tsu, come on, wake up! Please.” Looking around the room, he didn’t see the other man, the thought sending chills down his spine. With a hard smack to Tsuzuku’s face, the obnoxious man finally opened his eyes.

“Hey baby, were you scared for me?” Tsu groaned and let out a cough.

“Shut up, you idiot. Now get up before crazy man comes back.” Mia tugged on Tsu’s arms, eventually they both were standing. 

“Did he hurt you? Where did that fucker go?” Tsuzuku spat out with his fists clenched.

“Tsu—“ There across from him was the man, looking normal again, his breathing heavy. Tsuzuku immediately stood in front of Mia, as if he would be able to do anything. Mia scoffed, “Will you move!” Pushing his friend aside, he looked at the man cautiously, ready for anything.

“You know where Koichi is don’t you?” Mia tried to sound confident but he was scared out of his mind.

“You should leave.” The creature growled, stepping closer and yet again, Tsuzuku stood in front of him, making him sigh.

Moving his head to the side, he glanced over Tsuzuku’s shoulder, “Can you just please tell me where Koichi is and we will never bother you again?” 

“You’re friend is fine and you don’t want to go where he is.” Another growl came from the man. Mia realized he was clenching the sides of Tsuzuku’s shirt, letting go in a swift movement he stepped to beside him.

“Will you quit fucking talking in riddles?” Tsuzuku spat out, about to pounce on the creature again. Mia held him back by tugging on his arm, “Are you crazy? Did you forget what just happened five minutes ago?” Giving a disapproving noise, Tsuzuku said nothing.

“Koichi mated with Yuuki, so they are in our realm. In order to see him, you would have to mate with me.” The pierced man leaned against the wall, seemingly bored with this discussion.

Tsuzuku started laughing and Mia just stared. “I’m sorry. W-What? Mate? Realm?”

“This is why I told you to leave, I’m not going over this with you, humans.” Another growl came from the man; Mia noted he did that often. At least now he wasn’t trying to kill him and Tsu.

“No, I need to see Koichi. To make sure he’s okay.” Mia said standing his ground.

“You do know what mating means, right babe?” The look Tsuzuku gave him was a cross between a jealous and death stare.

“Yes, you idiot!” Ignoring Tsuzuku, he gave his best confident gaze towards the creature. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Whoa, hold up! You are going to give your virginity to some crazy half man half demon thing and not me?” A hand on his chest stopped him from moving closer to the pierced man, looking at Tsu; he could see that he was genuinely hurt. What did he care?

“I-I’m not a virgin.” That was a very unconvincing lie. This whole situation was ridiculous! “Can we just get on with this? What’s your name anyways?”

“Meto. Where do you want to do this?” 

“The bedroom?” Mia asked unsure, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m standing right here and you are debating on where to fuck this thing!” Tsuzuku stood closer to him, rage filled his eyes but it wasn’t directed towards him. Hands went to his shoulders and gave him a light shake. “I want to be the one.” Instead of being shocked, Mia almost felt a sense of relief, but it didn’t change the fact that it needed to be done with Meto to get to Koichi. The things he will do for his best friend, Koichi better make it up to him somehow.

“It has to be him.” Mumbling, Mia brushed off Tsuzuku’s hands and walked over towards Meto and gave a sigh.

The demon gave a smirk, “I wouldn’t mind taking you both.”

“There’s no way I am leaving Mia alone with you but don’t you dare touch me or…” How could he finish that sentence? He was helpless towards the demon, but Mia appreciated the support nonetheless. 

The smirk on Meto’s face only grew larger; he didn’t waste anytime, as they were lead to the bland bedroom. With a queen-sized bed, Mia thought the three of them would be pressed quite closely together. When he felt Tsuzuku’s hand rest on his lower back, in a slight reassurance, he felt his heart pick up its pace. 

Meto pushed him on top of the bed, he heard his friend growled and soon joined his side on the left while the demon settled on the right of him. There was no way he would even know what to expect. Mind racing, he didn’t want this anymore but he couldn’t leave now, he didn’t know. Breaths fell from his mouth at a rapid pace; all of his tension seemed to disappear when Tsu pressed their lips together, swallowing his nervousness away. He was glad that Meto did nothing but lie there, leaving him and Tsuzuku in their own world.

Mia didn’t realize he was shaking until Tsu held him closer, bringing his lips to his ear. “It’s okay.” Fear hit him full force, he didn’t know if it was because he was trading in his v-card for another chance to see Koichi or the fact that a demon like man was next to him, waiting for his turn.

The next few minutes were a haze, but all three of them were naked. Meto still to his side, Tsu in-between his legs. Expecting to see a smirk on his handsome face, Mia was actually surprised when Tsu looked at him with a longing expression. His legs were held in a firm grip by Tsu’s sides, the student that had always taunted him leaned forward and started to ease his way in.

“W-Wait!” Tip barely in, Mia felt pain, how did anyone enjoy this? “It hurts.”

“Just relax.” Tsu tried.

Meto moved closer, his hand ran along Mia’s arm and within an instant he felt a surge of pleasure go through his body, the pain fading away. Moaning, Mia pushed down on Tsu, taking him all in, eyes on him were widened. Mind fogged, Mia only felt the need to feel the cock inside of him, he whined. “Move.”

“What did you do to him?” Ignoring Mia’s command, Tsu looked over at the demon, who was still rubbing his lover’s arm, trying his best not to groan when Mia took matters into his own hands.

“Making the pain go away.” Meto whispered.

“You did more than that.” Grunting, Tsu began to thrust, no longer able to ignore Mia’s whine for him. Now he knew why people had sex, Mia had never felt anything like it. The hand on his arm moved away, suddenly the pain was back in his ass, causing him to whimper. At least his mind was no longer hazy and he couldn’t actually think for himself again.

“Tsu…” This was better; a well-angled buck of his hips brought him pleasure, cause by Tsu and not by the demon. He wanted nothing to do with whatever magic Meto had used on him. The pain began to reside and he was grateful. Doing his best to turn it back into just him and Tsu, he raised himself up, pushing Tsu back a little bit, both of them sitting up. Being held even tighter as he rode his friend, Mia brought their lips together again, hands wrapped around each other in a desperate attempt to merge their bodies closer.

A hand gripped at his hair painfully tight, but at the moment Mia didn’t care, he felt Tsuzuku’s hot release fill him. He took it upon himself to continue to ride his still hard cock, his own orgasm slowly approaching but a hand clamped over his erection, making him cry out. It was Meto. Oh god, there it was again, a surge of bliss yet at the same time a lack of release.

Tsuzuku slid out of him by lifting him up, cum leaked out of him on top of the bed and his friend’s thigh. Flopping on his back, Tsu looked like he was exhausted and just laid down, an arm behind his head, watching on as Meto made Mia turn on to his hands and knees.

The sudden fear gripped him again, Meto lined himself up and pushed in more roughly than Tsu had. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tsuzuku tense up, but he said nothing. But again there was no pain and he couldn’t help but moan as he was pounded into. When Meto touched him it had been subtle, but now as he fucked him, Mia felt the overwhelming need to submit and obey to whatever the demon wished.

Feeling too heavy, he fell forward, gripping the pillow his head rested on, his gaze never leaving Tsu as his body was moved back and forth by the powerful thrusts from Meto. Eyes fluttering shut, Mia whimpered, Meto’s pace picking up speed. When he opened his eyes, Tsu was closer, combing his fingers through his hair and kissing his face. Never would he had thought there would be a day where he wanted Tsuzuku’s touch more than anything, even with the contradicting emotion of Meto’s pull on him.

The hand released his cock and instantly Mia felt himself orgasm, his cum spurting down on the sheets below him. All he could do was hold on to the sheets and Tsu as Meto continued to thrust, seemingly nowhere near being done. But Mia found his mind was too cloudy to care, everything felt perfect at the moment.

He didn’t know how much time had passed but soon enough, Meto’s cum mixed in with Tsuzuku’s inside of him, claws dug into his hips as the demon filled him up. The demon pulled him close, as he fell against the bed and then pulled out. Tsuzuku had already passed out, almost like he had been drugged and Mia was close to feeling the same way.

“Sleep.” Meto murmured against his neck, his back was against the demon’s chest. Taking ahold of Tsuzuku’s hand, Mia held it tight and let his mind drift off.

 

Mia was the first to wake up, now that all of that was done, he could finally see Koichi. Or at least he hoped so. Looking down at Tsu’s sleeping face, he couldn’t help but smile, brushing his fingers against his cheek. Maybe he did love the bastard. 

“Come on.” He was startled, the deep voice of the demon made him look at the other side of the bedroom. Blinking, he tried to wrap his mind around how Meto got over there when just a second ago, he was sleeping.

“We are going to see Koichi?”

Meto nodded.

“Can we bring him back here?”

Meto shook his head.

“Can…I come back here?”

The look the demon gave him was a very obvious, no. He lifted his hand to wake Tsu up but Meto stopped him with his voice.

“Don’t. He’s not coming. Save him the heartbreak.” 

Save him the heartbreak? What? Did he mean not witness it? “Please, he needs to come too.” Tears were begging to fall down his cheeks, he just found Tsu and now he had to give him up?

Again, the demon just shook his head. Trying to reason in his mind, that Tsuzuku is okay, and Koichi, he didn’t know was okay. He was doing the right thing this was what friends’ do.

Kissing Tsuzuku on the cheek, he removed himself from the bed and reluctantly moved towards Meto. Quickly he put his clothes back on and then the demon brought him into his arms. The room began to change, items were disappearing, the dresser, window, and then Tsu. Mia closed his eyes, letting a tear slip out as he tried not to think about it.

Opening his eyes again, they were somewhere completely different. He could hear the ocean, a small cabin like house was in front of them. Meto gave him a push towards the door. Not knowing what else to do, Mia simply knocked on the wood.

What seemed like years of searching finally came to an end as Koichi stood in front of him with a complete set of light pink curly hair. “Mia?” His friend’s eyes went wide but he was soon enveloped in a tight hug. Embracing Koichi just as hard, Mia let the tears finally flow.

“Nice hair.” Was all Koichi said, which confused him until his friend pulled out a strand in front of his eyes, a strand of purple in his vision. 

“What?”

“Happens when you fuck one of them. Is that one yours?” Smirking, Koichi pointed behind him, Mia saw Meto there looking rather uncomfortable, in his full demon form. For a moment, Mia couldn’t help but wonder why his hair wasn’t blue instead of purple. 

After everything that had happened, Mia only could keep one thought in his mind. “What the fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a possible next 'act' but I'm not sure yet. Sorry if there are mistakes, my brain is in a no editing mode. Also, I hope this is alright, it pretty much deviated from my original plan. I seriously feel like this was borderline turning into a crack fic lol. Oh well, hope it was still enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, Tsu...xD


End file.
